


Table of Contents

by HawkSong, kittysomerville, Phaeryl, RedWyvern



Series: Ishgardian Academy of Excellence [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29963802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkSong/pseuds/HawkSong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittysomerville/pseuds/kittysomerville, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phaeryl/pseuds/Phaeryl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWyvern/pseuds/RedWyvern
Series: Ishgardian Academy of Excellence [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2201694





	Table of Contents

### Seawrack

[Dark Fog](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937576/chapters/73689144) \- The story begins!

[Now Arriving, Gate Fourteen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29937576/chapters/73914336) \- Berylla arrives in Ishgard, and already things aren't quite what she expected.


End file.
